Of broken beds and angels
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Cas and Dean manage to break the bed ... *chuckles* Dean/Cas


**SUMMARY :** Written for a prompt posted on a meme currently running on LiveJournal - Dean and Cas break the bed (bottom!Cas please)

**Of broken beds and Angels**

The sun was setting behind heavy thunderclouds, as I made my way across the parking lot, heading towards the motel room. I chewed on a candy bar, eyes closing slightly against the taste of the chocolate, and the first heavy droplets of rain spattering down upon me. Thunder crashed loudly, as lightning flashed, lighting up the sky in jagged bursts, as the rain grew heavier.

I quickened my pace slightly, reaching the motel room door moments before the shower turned into a proper downpour. I unlocked the door, entered the room, while calling for Sam, before shouting out in surprise when Castiel slammed me up against the wall behind me, lips pressed hungrily to my own.

My surprised cry was swallowed by the angel's kisses, and my eyes fluttered closed, responding after a few moments of surprised hesitation, threading my fingers through Castiel's hair as I kissed him just as hungrily back. I gave myself to him as easily as I had many a time before, finding the kiss just as intense as every kiss we'd shared before, flinching only slightly at the sounds of thunder drawing ever closer nearby.

Castiel's hands traced patterns over my damp T Shirt, feeling hot even through the fabric, and I moaned, feeling my body react to Castiel, to his urgent kisses, his hands travelling ever further downwards. Lust roared to life through me, threatened to overcome me, if I didn't do something about it and immediately. I pushed Castiel forcibly back, pushed against his resisting body, thinking as I did so, that he was like an immovable force at times. The angel probably thought I was trying to push him away, trying to reject him, but when the kisses didn't stop, when the moans kept dropping from my lips, he relented, letting me walk him over to the bed behind him.

The kisses stopped, hands shaking as we hastily undressed one another, breaths mingling in intense bursts and gasps, fevered murmurs dropping from our lips, as we fumbled at suddenly resistant clothing. Our clothes soon lay abandoned upon the floor, kicked aside, forgotten, as castiel clambered upon the bed behind him, chest rising and falling in excited pants, breath catching in his throat as I clambered up after him.

I leant down, pressing a kiss to his lips, getting lost in the softness of them, at the way they moved so enticingly against mine, at the way Castiel's tongue licked out, gaining entrance to my mouth without a fight. I moaned, rubbing my erection against Castiel's, causing the angel to cry out in sudden ecstasy, need apparent in his voice. I groaned, eyes closing against the pleasure coursing through me, as I ground my hips against him, making us both cry out at the extra friction those small movements caused.

I gave up, gave in to him, finally, not even bothering to reach for the lube, just spat on my hand instead. I couldn't wait, didn't want to have to wait to take Castiel, and I angled Castiel's legs apart, before sliding spit slick fingers inside the angel's tight entrance. Castiel's eyes closed, full lips parted in a loud moan of pleasure, hips rising from the bed as he thrust his erection hard alongside mine, rubbing himself hard against me several times. I moaned at the welcome friction, as I loosened him in readiness for my entrance, enjoying the moans and grunts spilling from the angel's lips as he bucked his hips against mine.

When I felt that he was ready for me, I angled his legs higher, wanting to face him, watch him, when I entered him. I spat into my hand again, slicking my palm over my cock, groaning at the contact, almost taking it to completion, rubbing my hand along my length as I watched Castiel writhe beneath me, moaning. I stopped, pulled back just in time, dropped my hand to the bed beside the angel with an effort before I thrust myself hard into Castiel, making him cry out my name, eyes open and blind to the ceiling.

Thunder growled, louder this time, overhead, deafening in its intensity, almost drowning out our pleasured cries, as I thrust hard into the waiting Castiel, enjoying the feel of him clenching tightly around me every time he moved. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, lips parted, breathing becoming more labored as my time drew nearer, only opening my eyes again to watch Castiel, the way his face shone with inner beauty.

Lightning streaked across the sky outside, and the thunder grew louder, the storm seeming to grow with our ever increasing passion. I felt the familiar feeling of apprehension, climax building behind my navel, growing stronger and harder to ignore, eyes drinking in the sight of Castiel beneath me, cheeks flushed, eyes wide and filled with lust, full lips parted in a constant stream of moans and breathy gasps.

His hands clutched convulsively at me, urging me with gestures and labored words to just go harder, faster, and I did, thrusting into him once, twice, three times, before I lost it. My world narrowed down to Castiel and pleasure, lust and climax, as I filled Castiel with my release, shouting his name loudly for everyone to hear and not caring just who did. I felt Castiel release himself moments later over my stomach, heard him shout out my name upon release, heard the thunder outside answering Castiel's shout, saw the lightning flash across Castiel's pleasured face, as something much closer cracked, and the bed broke, slumped beneath us.

We lay like that for a while, clutching each other as we stared into each other's eyes, breath mingling, as we gasped and panted out the last of our orgasms. Castiel was the first to laugh.

"I think we broke the bed, Dean," Castiel said, looking a little shame faced at that.

"You mean you did! You're the angel who can't control your climax!" I laughed at him, before kissing the end of his nose tenderly.

Castiel had done that once before - broken the bed while in the throes of passion and just like that other time, he gave me a shame faced look. I laughed again, before pressing my lips to Castiel's own, loving the feel of him against me, loving the taste of him, the feel of his hands against my back. I lost myself to that kiss, feeling the world melt away from us, not caring any more about beds broken by climaxing angels. All that mattered was Castiel, his warmth, his passion, his kisses. The bed would get sorted out later.

There was always later.

fin.


End file.
